2010/August
August 3 Sprint Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Sprint Center Gaga performed with the yellow blonde short bob and had long yellow hair with bangs for the last part of the show which began with "Paparazzi". Taneka Samone was the only background vocalist for the show. August 4 At Delilah's in Chicago Gaga met with her fans called Tony Kenney, Nicki Shamel, Nick Seivert, Caitlin Krupinski and Stephanie Tomakowski, and got a photograph with her just after midnight before she left. 8-4-10 At Delilah's in Chicago 001.jpg|1 #Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises (Model "F.D.R") *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras August 6 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Semi Precious Weapons at Lollapalooza : Related article: Semi Precious Weapons During Semi Precious Weapons set, Gaga appeared onstage and sang with Justin Tranter and also stage dived. Lady Starlight was also seen along with Asiel Hardison. Lollapalooza 2010.jpg|1 8-6-10 SPW at Lollapalooza in Chicago 003.jpg 8-6-10 SPW at Lollapalooza in Chicago 004.jpg 8-7-10 At Lollapalooza 002.jpg 8-6-10 SPW at Lollapalooza in Chicago 005.jpg 8-6-10 SPW at Lollapalooza in Chicago 006.jpg #Sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré (Mod. 86 Col. 01), custom vest and shoes by Tom Tom Fashions *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Lollapalooza (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Lollapalooza Photographer, Terry Richardson began his first day with Gaga for their book "Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson" released in 2011. Before performing "Yoü and I", Lady Gaga welcomed Lady Starlight onto the stage and told the crowd about how Lady Starlight and she performed Lollapalooza back in 2007. The disco-bra she was wearing was the same she had worn when performing in 2007. To pay tribute to their old-style of performing they both danced to Metallica while setting hairspray on fire. 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 8-6-10 Arriving at Grant Park (Lollapalooza) 001.jpg 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg After-party *The photograph with Terry was used on the back of their book and was also featured again in the book. August 6, 2010 001.jpg|1 August 6, 2010 002.png 8-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg #Bodysuit by American Apparel August 8 At St. Jerome Bar's Anniversary in New York 8-8-10 St. Jerome Bar 002.jpg 8-8-10 Posing with Fans.jpg August 10 Restaurant in NYC 8-10-10 Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg August 11 Staples Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Staples Center, Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson *At the end of the show, Gaga received a plaque. 8-11-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg Backstage 8-11-10 Backstage Greyson Chance.jpg August 12 Staples Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Staples Center Backstage normal_BS_(4).jpg At Hotel in Los Angeles : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson After the show, Terry Richardson took a couple of photographs of Gaga in her hotel room. The shots were later included in the book "Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson. 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 8-12-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg August 13 MGM Grand (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson August 14 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Las Vegas August 15 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Las Vegas August 16 HP Pavilion at San Jose (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Backstage 8-16-10 HP Pavilion at San Jose Backstage 001.jpg 8-16-10 HP Pavilion at San Jose Backstage 002.jpg August 17 At Apple’s 1-Infinite Loop Campus in Cupertino LadyGagaAppleHeadquarter.jpg|1 *Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0071), bodybag dress by Void of Course (Spring/Summer 2010), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana (Night Makers) HP Pavilion at San Jose (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson August 18 At San Jose Hotel : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 8-18-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg August 19 Rose Garden (Monster Ball: Arena Version) At Hotel in Portland : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson August 19, 2010 001.png August 20 In Seattle : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson The Hottest Show on Earth Tour at PNC Bank Arts Center Lady Gaga At KISS Concert in New Jersey-2.jpg Backstage August 20, 2010 001.png 8-20-10 At Kiss concert in New Jersey 003.jpg 8-20-10 At Kiss concert in New Jersey 004.jpg 8-20-10 At Kiss concert in New Jersey 005.jpg 8-20-10.jpg *Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises (Model "F.D.R"), jacket by Schott (Classic Perfecto Steerhide Leather Motorcycle Jacket 618) August 21 : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson At Plane 8-21-10.jpg *Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0071) Inaugural Message from "Tween Gaga" Gaga posted a video thanking fans for making her Queen of Twitter. 8-21-10 Twitter message 001.JPG Tacoma Dome (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson 8-21-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-21-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg Leaving 8-21-10 Leaving Tacoma Dome 001.jpg At Hotel in Seattle : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson 8-21-10 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 8-21-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 8-21-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 8-21-10_Terry_Richardson_007.jpg August 22 At Hotel in Seattle : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Terry did the photoshoot for the "Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson" book. TerryRichardson-Outtake-001.jpg 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg #Sunglasses by, jacket by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga Leaving Maximilien Restaurant in Seattle Gaga was spotted by fans leaving the Maximilien Restaurant in Seattle that night. 8-22-10 Leaving Maximilien Restaurant in Seattle 001.jpg August 23 Roger's Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Roger's Arena At Hotel in Vancouver : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson 8-23-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 8-23-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 8-23-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg August 24 Leaving a Coffee shop Out in Vancouver, Canada (24-08-10).jpg *Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0071), jacket by Schott (Classic Perfecto Steerhide Leather Motorcycle Jacket 618) Roger's Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) : Main articles: Terry Richardson, Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson Leaving 8-25-10 Leaving her Concert 001.jpg|1 8-25-10 Leaving her Concert 002.jpg *Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises (Model "F.D.R") August 25 At Hotel in Vancouver August 25, 2010 001.png *Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises (Model "F.D.R") August 26 Vancouver International Airport Gagavancouver3.jpg|A GAGAVANCOUV10.jpg|B *A Sunglasses by Tart Optical Enterprises (Model "F.D.R"), bustier by Stephanie Paterek (Spring 2010), bodybag dress by Void of Course (Spring/Summer 2010), gloves by Kerin Rose, shoes by Christian Louboutin (Clou Noeud 150) *B Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0071) *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras At Rosamunde Coffee 8-26-10 At Rosamunde Coffee 001.jpg Rexall Place (Monster Ball: Arena Version) August 27 Rexall Place (Monster Ball: Arena Version) August 30 Xcel Energy Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) August 31 Xcel Energy Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage 8-31-10 Xcel Energy Center Backstage 001.JPG Turf Club in St. Paul 8-31-10 At Turf Club in Saint Paul 001.jpg Leaving Turf Club in St. Paul (31-08-10).jpg Category:2010 fashion